La inspiracion para una princesa
by Maytelu
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo bebe puede provocar algunos malentendidos y revivir viejos temores. No es fácil lidiar con un orgulloso saiyajin.
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1.-TODO TIENE UN INICIO  
  
Ya habia pasado mas de un año desde la pelea contra Majin Boo, las cosas parecian estar un poco mas "estables" en Capsule Corps.  
  
Vegueta se encontraba entrenando en su adoradísima capsula con nuevos robots que habian construido tan solo para él (siendo su pareja la dueña de la corporación tenia ciertos privilegios), con una Energy Ha logro destruir a dos de ellos, cinco mas se acercaban a el, quien se disponia a lanzar otro Energy, puso sus manos en posición pero de repente toda actividad se detuvo y la gravedad de su capsula disminuyo a 1g  
  
-¿Qué diablos?, esta vez esos malditos científicos tendran su merecido, esos insectos pagaran, no importa que Bulma los defien... ¿Bulma?  
  
La pantalla que comunicaba con el exterior a la capsula aparecio lentamente y con ella la voz de Bulma se escucho.  
  
-...Antes de que se te ocurra destruir por completo el lugar y de que asesines a los pobres científicos, sera mejor que sepas que fui yo la que desactivo el funcionamiento de la capsula y.. por cierto ¿que decias sobre mi?  
  
Vegueta se sonrojo un poco  
  
- Nada que importe, dime ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso? Esta ultima pregunta cambio a un rostro malhumorado. -Sabes que odio que interrumpan mi entrenamiento.  
  
- ¡Lo se! Tu amada camara ^_^ º , pero tengo que informarte dos cosas y una de ellas es un tanto mala  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
-Detectamos algunas fallas en la capsula y es necesario que la revisemos y reparemos esas fallas, esto tardara una semana.  
  
Vegueta tenia un rostro de confianza -Tu y tu padre podran hacer una temporal ¿cierto?, en otras ocasiones lo han hecho en menor tiempo- Cruzo sus brazos adoptando la pose que ya todos conocemos.  
  
- Esta vez no Vegueta, tenemos demasiado trabajo y cosas mas importantes que hacer, ahh y no te enfades- Dijo Bulma con un gesto gentil ^_^ (Que habra querido decirle a Vegueta con lo de cosas mas importantes?)  
  
- Bahh!!, no sera problema, entrenare en las montañas ya me hacia falta entrenar afuera de aquí, y que mas tenias que decirme mujer.  
  
-La comida ya esta lista y sera mejor que te apresures porque Trunks acaba de llegar de la escuela y simpre viene hamb... ¿Vegueta? ¿estas ahí?  
  
Al parecer Bulma no tuvo la necesidad de insistir, tratándose de un sayajin que acababa de entrenar y de comida las cosas siempre son mas faciles.  
  
Cuando Vegueta llego al comedor sus "suegros", Bulma y su joven descendiente ya se encontraban ahí y como buen Sayajin, el chico comia (mas bien deboraba) grandes cantidades de comida, pero claro que el principe de los Sayajin no se iba a quedar atrás y pronto alcanzo la cantidad de comida que habia ingerido su hijo y aun más, mientras murmuraba.  
  
- Ese maldito insecto, ñam de Kakarotto seguramente debe estar, ñam, descansando, si entreno mas duro, ñam, seguro en algunos dias alcanzare su nivel y por fin podre, ñam, demostrarle que..  
  
Trunks tan solo observaba como su padre murmuraba y comia a la vez, ya tenia un buen rato haciendolo.  
  
-Papá, recuerda que es de mala educación hablar mientras comes, Oye y ¿por qué hablabas sobre el papá de Goten?  
  
Vegueta comenzo a atragantarse (nunca sabremos si por la pregunta o por hablar mientras comia) pero tomo sufieciente agua y con algunas maniobras de salvamento que en la escuela aprendio Trunks, la situación se soluciono.  
  
- ¡Deberias aprender lo que es respeto mocoso!¡ La proxima vez que me vuelvas a corregir no lo contaras!, ademas yo.. ¡yo no estaba hablando de el torpe de Kakaroto!, y ni siquiera tenia porque responderte- El rostro de Vegueta tenia un vena salida y estaba rojo como un tomate, posiblemente por la asfixia que acababa de sufrir.  
  
-¡Trunks! No corrijas a tu padre jajajajajaja ¿entendiste?- Bulma habia tomado bastante graciosa la situación e imitaba a Vegueta mientras daba a su hijo algunas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
Al llegar la noche todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Bulma se encontraba bastante pensativa en el balcon de su habitación  
  
- Como me encantaria que Vegueta me llevara a algun lugar, recuerdo que cuando salia con Yamcha ibamos a muchos lugares divertidos.. ¡bahh! Que tonterías pienso, Vegueta no cambiara ademas asi me enamore de el y asi lo amo!, aunque quizas...  
  
Bulma dijo estas ultimas dos palabras en voz alta y de pronto se sobresalto al sentir que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le susurraba al oido  
  
-¿Aunque quizas..? ¿qué? Bulma no te parece que estariamos mejor dentro de la recamara- Vegueta se separo lentamente de ella y se dirigio hacia dentro de la habitación  
  
Bulma se encamino a su habitación un poco desilusionada -Creo que hoy no estoy de humor, tengo demasiado sueño y estoy muy cansada-  
  
-Bien tu te lo pierdes- 


	2. El error de Trunks

CAPITULO 2.- EL ERROR DE TRUNKS  
  
Habia pasado ya una semana y la familia Briefs acababa de desayunar, Bulma recogia los trastes y los llevaba a la cocina para meterlos al lavaplatos, Trunks extrañamente le ayudaba a esta quehacer.  
  
-Mamá ya termine, ¿puedo irme ya?- El joven saya hablaba impacientemente como si tuviera algo importante que hacer.  
  
-Esta bien Trunks cumpliste con lo que me dijiste, tan solo avisale a tu padre y no olvides llevar tus cosas para que no des ningun problema a los Son.  
  
- ¡Si mamá!  
  
-A veces Milk suele ser bastante amargada y no me gustaria que.. - Bulma comenzo a murmurar  
  
-¡Si mamá!  
  
-No molesten a Gohan, no regresen tan tarde cuando salgan, tampoco desobedezcan a Milk porque...  
  
-¡Si mamá!- Trunks empezo a alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto que pudo pero seguia repitiendo la frase, hasta que se vio lejos de su sobre protectora madre y entonces empezo a buscar a su padre -Ahh ¡ya se! Seguramente debe estar en su capsula, vaya pero si no tardo ni un segundo en volverla a ocupar-(penso) pero si voy a la capsula me matara, y mas aun si lo interrumpo... no pero si no le aviso mi mama se enojara y no me dejara ir con Goten, no puedo perder la oportunidad de conocer a Anley y a Yuriko, mmmm... me arriesgare a avisarle a mi papá- Mientras tanto el chico llegaba a el cuarto de controles principales de la capsula para poder hablar con su padre -¿Qué boton era el que activaba la pantalla? Hace tanto tiempo que no vengo aquí que ya no recuerdo mmm... ahh si creo que era este- Y el chico apreto un boton verde -Uuuppss!! Creo que no era este, no paso nada, solo espero que no haya alterado nada dentro de la capsula o sere un chico muerto.... ahhh ¡ya se!, es este, ¡si, es este! Que bien ahí esta mi papá, ¡papá!- El joven saya por fin pudo ver a su padre en la pantalla  
  
-¡Trunks! Te he dicho mil veces que...  
  
-...Que no interrumpa tu entrenamiento, ya lo se, perdoname, pe.. pero juro que fue idea de mamá; ella me dijo que te avisara que pasare una semana en casa de Goten, yo no queria pero..  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, haz lo que quieras.. deberias entrenar mas, por que estas perdiendo habilidades y condicion- Vegueta no hizo mas caso y volvio a su entrenamiento.  
  
-Ufff! Pense que papá me mataria(penso), ¡papá! Cuando regrese prometo decirte si el Sr. Gokú esta entrenando, ¡adios!- Al decir esto Trunks desactivo a pantalla y salio corriendo hacia una ventana para irse volando (asi llegaria mas rapido), Vegueta solo hizo una mala cara y no tomo importancia.  
  
Mas tarde, ahí mismo, la capsula de entrenamiento nuevamente habia detenido su funcionamiento.  
  
- ¡Demonios!, ¿qué pasa con esta maldita capsula?  
  
- Lo lamento Vegueta, fui yo de nueva cuenta- Bulma habia entrado a la capsula y al entrar ella el funcionamiento de esta nuevamente se habia detenido  
  
-Pe.. pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- El sayajin empezaba a ponerse furioso con la situación.  
  
-Calmate, tan solo vine a revisar el funcionamiento correcto de la capsula, cuando me avisaron que ya estaba reparada quize venir a revisar, pero supe que en cuanto te avisaron no desaprovechaste el momento y veniste, y por eso me espere, pero yo pense que para esta hora ya no estarias aquí sino vaciando el refrigerador-. Vegueta se sonrojo al escuchar esto.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, tengo hambre, ¿por qué no me preparas algo?- El estomago de Vegueta hizo un "pequeño" gruñido, él mientras, se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la capsula.  
  
-¡Vegueta! Que inoportuno eres, acabo de decirte que tengo que revisar la capsula y tu...- Bulma ya estaba bastante metida revisando los controles internos de la capsula.  
  
-¡Bulma! ¡La puerta no abre!, esta atorada- El saya que ya se encontraba en la puerta empezo a presionar repetidas veces el boton que la abria.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!, eso no puede ser posible- Bulma empezo a revisar en los controles que era lo que pasaba, y de pronto empezo a reir nerviosamente -No puede ser, estamos encerrados, estaremos encerrados aquí hasta que alguien nos saque, apretando el boton que se encuentra fuera de la capsula  
  
-¿Cómo? Pe... pero ¿por qué?- Vegueta volteo al escuchar a Bulma, no le agrado para nada la noticia, sabia perfectamente que los unicos que se acercaban por ahí eran Trunks y Bulma, gracias a su malhumor. Su unica esperanza era Trunks y se habia ido por una semana.  
  
-Alguien apreto un boton de la sala de controles de la capsula; este boton activa un sistema de seguridad que hace que por dentro no se pueda abrir la capsula, solamente por fuera, fue por esa razon que yo puede entrar, pero ahora no podre salir "-"º- Dijo Bulma mientras pensaba -Mis padres nunca se daran cuenta que no estamos, ¡nadie se dara cuenta de que falta nuestra presencia! Snif!  
  
-Alejate Bulma, destruire esto- Vegueta se preparaba a derrumbar la puerta con un Super Galick Ho  
  
-¡No, espera! Si disparas, la capsula se destruira y podrias destruir parte de la corporación, nos tardaríamos mucho tiempo en remplazar los daños- Bulma se acerco al furioso sayan para tranquilizarlo -Yo intentare desactivar este sistema de seguridad desde aquí adentro- Bulma saco de una capsula su caja de herramientas y empezo a trabajar -Vegueta, si tienes hambre, recuerda que hay un refrigerador aquí dentro, pero no olvides que no sabemos cuando saldremos de aquí, eso es todo lo que tenemos por el momento- Ella se dirigio tiernamente a él, quien afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigio al lugar. 


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3.--EL RECUERDO-  
  
Horas Después......  
  
-Bulma te traje algo de comer, ¿cómo vas?- Vegueta le ofrecio una charola con comida y se acerco a observar  
  
-No creo que pueda desactivar esto desde aquí, pero a lo mejor podre construir un comunicador que me conecte con alguna computadora y pueda dar la orden a alguien de que nos saque de aquí, ahh y gracias cariño, puedes dejar la charola aquí- Ella señalo una mesita que estaba a su lado, ademas siempre se comportaba mas cariñosa cuando estaban solos aunque eso a Vegueta le incomodaba o mas bien le daba igual. -Sera mejor que descanse un poco y coma lo que me trajiste- Ella empezo a comer, y el saya la observaba tiernamente, cuando Bulma termino de comer se percato de esto -¿Que pasa?  
  
-No, no... nada, tan... solo.. ¿Bulma?.. te... te queria decir que...- Los ojos de Vegueta buscaron los de Bulma  
  
Bulma inmediatamente se percato de esto y del nerviosismo que demostraba él (cosa rarísima), dejo la charola en la mesita y se levanto de su lugar lentamente -¿Qué?, ¿acaso pasa algo Vegueta?- Bulma tambien poso su mirada en la de él y por fin las dos miradas se encontraron  
  
-Eres bastante inteligente, si.. eso lo he reconocido siempre, seguramente saldremos pronto de aquí- Y asi fue como Vegueta rompio la magia que se empezaba a sentir en ese momento. Bulma se fue para atrás cuando escucho esto pero ya él habia removido sentimientos y recuerdos en su ser y no iba a permitir que eso se acabara asi acomo asi, antes de que el se alejara del lugar decidio actuar, se puso romántica y empezo a hablarle con voz picara, como de niña pequeña.  
  
-Pense que te habias acordado de lo mismo que yo, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿recuerdas... nuestra.. nuestra primera vez? Fue en una capsula como esta  
  
Vegueta que ya se habia girado sobre sus talones y habia dado unos pasos, detuvo su caminar y sin siquiera voltear contesto -¿por qué me preguntas eso mujer?- El tono en que él respondio decia que la pregunta le habia incomodado; sin embargo repentinamente el orgullo del príncipe se vio doblegado, de una manera muy tierna volteo a verla y dio una pequeña sonrisa, se encamino hacia ella la tomo de la cintura y le susurro al oido -¿Crees que eso es algo que se me pueda olvidar? Eso no se me puede olvidar, porque tu me enseñaste a sentir, ¡demonios! Me convertiste en lo que soy ahora, es por eso que eres unica en mi vida, eres a la unica a la que yo... yo...- Una vez mas los ojos del sayajin se encontraron con los de Bulma; esos enormes ojos azules que sin saber porque se habian apoderado de él, lo habian logrado convertir de un ser frio a un persona que podia sentir, que tenia la necesidad de amar, a un sayajin con familia terrestre (algo que nunca en su vida se habia imaginado), era como un hechizo mágico, esos bellos ojos encerraban la magia y las respuestas del cambio de Vegueta... -yo.. amo.  
  
-Hacia mucho tiempo que no me lo decias amor, yo tambien te amo, sabes que no podria vivir sin ti, tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado, aunque a veces yo.. yo pensaba que.. ya no sentias nada por mi, te has alejado últimamente, se que tu entrenamiento es importan....  
  
Vegueta no dejo seguir a Bulma porque se apodero de sus labios con un largo, lento y apasionado beso; ella rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos y clavo los dedos de sus manos en su negro y alborotado cabello. Después de ese beso, él se detuvo a observar de arriba a abajo a su mujer. Ella lucia realmente sexy, llevaba un vestido azul bastante corto y que resaltaba su perfecta silueta, esa silueta que hacia que ella se viera como una chica de 20 años.  
  
Bulma dio el primer paso acariciando los perfectos y abundantes pectorales del sayan -¿Sabes que se te olvido ofrecerme el postre? Sabes que después de una comida siempre hay postre.  
  
Él mientras tanto bajo lentamente el cierre del vestido de Bulma y se deshizo rapidamente de él -Lamento no decírtelo siempre, sabes que no es facil para mi, te.. amo- Vegueta la beso y empezo a perder el control, besándola en el cuello y mordisqueando su oreja. Ella se deshizo de la camisa del sayan y poco después de sus pantalones, los dos habian quedado tan solo en ropa interior, todo se detuvo bruscamente y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos como hablando con la mirada.  
  
Vegueta inmediatamente tomo de la cintura a Bulma y la cargo hasta la habitación; ahí se quedaba Vegueta a veces cuando estaba muy exhausto por el entrenamiento y no llegaba a su recamara; estaban realmente exitados y no tardaron mucho en deshacerse de su ropa interior. Bulma cayo sobre la cama y Vegueta se avalanzo sobre ella, volviendo nuevamente a recorrer su cuerpo con caricias y besos -ahhhh!! Vegueta, sigue, sigue mi principe- Este gemido de Bulma hizo que Vegueta por fin entrara en ella -ahhhhhh!!!! Siii, yea- Este gemido fue seguido por un grito de dolor que pronto se convirtió en placer.  
  
-Falta..ahh aun falta nena, ahh- Vegueta perdio el control y se convirtió en SSJ, Bulma dio un grito aun mas fuerte, pidiendo más pero él sabia que si aumentaba su poder podria lastimarla y era lo ultimo que deseaba,... minutos después los dos alcanzaron el extasis...  
  
Todo habia terminado, la pareja se encontraba agotada pero su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad.  
  
-Extrañaba estar contigo Vegueta, me refiero.. extrañaba... estar.. estar de esta manera contigo- Bulma aun se encontraba un tanto agitada, pero aun asi su tono era sincero. (Dejenme decirles que realmente eran una pareja envidiable ya que sus relaciones eran bastante frecuentes, pero contadas veces como esta, en esta habian revivido sus sentimientos)  
  
-Se que he estado distante de ti... y de Trunks pero nunca olvides que los amo; sabes que yo fui criado para no tener sentimientos y mucho menos transmitirlos, es muy.. es muy difícil para mi- Vegueta abrazo a Bulma haciendo que se acurrucara contra él y le beso la frente; ella quedo profundamente dormida y después de un momento el tambien, los dos durmieron hasta el dia siguiente.  
  
Después de lo que habia pasado esa noche Vegueta y Bulma decidieron quedarse ahí la mayor parte de la semana, para seguir "recordando" viejos tiempos (Ven lo que les digo, ¿no empiezan a sentir envidia de ellos?) , pero en pequeños tiempos libres Bulma pudo construir el comunicador y por fin salieron. 


	4. capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4.-SORPRESAS-  
  
3 SEMANAS DESPUES...  
  
-Trunks, estas seguro de que prefieres quedarte en casa de Gokú, sabes que aquí podrían cuidarte tus abuelos-  
  
-Aquí es muy aburrido mamá, es mas divertido estar con Goten, aunque a veces es un tonto(penso); lo unico malo es cuando su mamá se enoja porque llegamos un poco tarde, pero el Sr. Goku siempre nos ayuda, se la lleva a su recamara y supongo que hablan mucho y él le cuenta chistes porque se empiezan a reir como locos, oye... pensándolo bien mi papá y tu mmm.. a veces tambien "hablan mucho y se rien como locos" y precisamente es cuando nos ayudas a Goten y a mi- Trunks hablaba como sospechando algo, despues de todo a los 12 años las personas ya no son tan inocentes(exepto Gokú)  
  
Bulma comprendio en ese momento y sonrio malévola y picaramente- Esta bien Trunks pero como seran 3 semanas las que saldremos, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras con Goten, asi no causaras tantos disgustos a Milk.  
  
-Tienes razon mamá, es divertido estar con Goten, pero en la montaña Paoz no hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer y no todos los dias podremos quedarnos en Satan City después de la escuela-  
  
-Bulmaaaa!!! Vamonos!! Ya deja a Trunks, esta demasido grande para cuidarse solo, él y el hijo de kakarotto son bastante fuertes- Vegueta gritaba desde la aeronave a Bulma quien se despedia de Trunks en la puerta.  
  
Bulma beso la frente de Trunks -Adios mi amor, cuidate- Y dirigiéndose al auto -ya voy Vegueta, no seas desesperado, vaya con este hombre, ohh!! Perdon, vaya con este sayajin, estoy lista podemos irnos-  
  
-Estas segura que quieres ir en la aeronave, podriamos irnos volando y asi llegaríamos mas rapido, a menos que... nos detuviéramos en algun lugar para...- Una sonrisa picara de Vegueta lo decia todo  
  
-No, sera mejor que viajemos en la aeronave, se veria raro llegar al hotel volando, ademas llevamos demasiado equipaje, ¿no quieres que deje mi bikini o si?, ya tendremos tres semanas para eso- Bulma tambien sonrio picaramente  
  
-Bahh!!, tu te lo pierdes, sube a la aeronave y larguémonos de aquí.  
  
Y asi la pareja partio hacia unas largas vacaciones.  
  
Cuando la pareja estuvo de regreso se encontraron con la noticia de que la boda de Gohan y Videl se habia adelantado un poco y seria dentro de unos días. Eso fue algo agradable para los oidos de Bulma pero para Vegueta fue indiferente; sin embargo habia una sorpresa más...  
  
-Trunks, avisale a tu padre que la comida esta lista.  
  
-¿Yo mamá? Esta entrenando y me va a matar si lo interrumpo, ademas el siempre viene cuando tiene hambre, yo no quiero arries... ¿mamá? ¿Te sientes bien?-  
  
Bulma habia tenido un pequeño mareo y estuvo a punto de caer pero Trunks la sostuvo.  
  
-Gracias mi amor, tan solo me maree un momento- Aunque ella sabia que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso en la semana y por lo tanto habia algo raro en ello, esas ideas se disiparon cuando su principe llego a comer.  
  
-Bulma espero que la comida este lista, tengo hambre. ¡Trunks! Que bueno que estas aquí, he decidido que hoy entrenaras conmigo en la capsula.  
  
-¿En verdad? ¿Tiene que ser hoy? Es.. que quede con Goten para ir a la Capital del este, dicen que ahí abrieron un club de videojuegos y...  
  
-¡Bahh! Eso es perder el tiempo, tan solo porque el planeta se encuentra en calma, tu y el hijo de Kakarotto ya no entrenan, mas te vale estar en la capsula despues de la comida ¿entendiste?  
  
-Uhh!! Si, si esta bien.. esta bien papá- Esto no le agrado nada a Trunks pero el miedo hacia su padre era mayor.  
  
Bulma penso en esos momentos -¡Que bien, asi podre salir!- Ella ya traia algunos platos de comida cuando penso esto y estuvo a punto de tirar uno de ellos.  
  
-¡Oh! Mamá, ¿quieres que te ayude? ¿estas segura que te sientes bien?  
  
-¿Qué pasa Bulma, acaso estas enferma?, dime Trunks ¿por qué le preguntas a tu madre si esta bien?  
  
Bulma rapidamente intervino -No.. no, ya te dije que no tengo nada Trunks, creo que estoy un poco atontada, pero no hay nada porque preocuparse...^_^º ahh!! Si por cierto, terminando de comer voy a salir, tengo... tengo una cita de negocios.  
  
-Bien, Trunks y yo entrenaremos en la capsula, a este holgazan le hace falta un poco de entrenamiento- Vegueta comenzo a comer sin ninguna preocupación, pero no quedo tan convencido de la exlicacion tan rapida y nerviosa que habia dado Bulma. Trunks tambien noto algo raro en esto.  
  
En un consultorio medico...  
  
-Bueno, si me he sentido un poco mal, desde hace dias y sospecho que tiene que ver con lo que le dije- Bulma explicaba sus síntomas mientras que el medico la escuchaba con atención  
  
-Si, si, entiendo, en un momento traeran los resultados de la prueba que se hizo, asi estaremos totalmente seguros, aunque todo parece indicar que usted...- El doctor fue interrumpido por una enfermera que le entrego un sobre -¡Uhh! Muchas gracias Kim, avisale al Dr. Tzun que en un momento estoy con él- Cerro la puerta del consultorio, abrio el sobre y saco una hoja que leyo detenidamete, cuando termino de leer en su cara se vio una pequeña sonrisa. -Sra. Briefs estos son sus resultados y..  
  
Bulma empezo a ponerse nerviosa -Si Dr., ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-es.. positiva, usted esta embarazada ¡felicidades!  
  
-Entonces ¡estoy embarazada!, y ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?  
  
-Un mes y medio, sin embargo quiero que se cuide porque podrían haber un poco de complicaciones, pero al parecer todo esta bien por el momento; felicíteme a su esposo, seguramente se pondra muy feliz.  
  
-¡Es cierto! ¡Vegueta! 


	5. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5.-LA BODA-  
  
3 DIAS DESPUES...  
  
La familia Briefs estaba a punto de salir a la boda de Gohan y Videl, que seria en la montaña Paoz; Vegueta fue el primero en estar listo y Bulma tambien estaba lista(raro para el tiempo que se tarde una mujer en arreglarse), tan solo faltaba Trunks  
  
-¡Trunks! ¿Ya estas listo?, tu padre se esta impacientando(que raro), si no te apresuras, tendras que alcanzarnos en la boda, ya es un poco tarde.  
  
Trunks salio de su habitación casi listo, tan solo faltaba el nudo de su corbata -Ya estoy listo mamá, ¿podrias ayudarme con esto? Desde hace ya un buen rato que no puedo anudármela-  
  
-A ver, ven aquí- Bulma anudo la corbata de su hijo y recordo que hacia solo unos momentos tambien habia tenido que ayudar a Vegueta -No puedo creerlo, pueden derrotar a los seres más poderosos del universo, pero no pueden anudarse una corbata, jajaja^-^º  
  
-¡Ya vamonos! Si se tardan un minuto más, tendran que ir solos-  
  
-No pongas excusas Vegueta, ya estamos listos, vamonos  
  
EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ...  
  
Cuando la familia Briefs llego, ya estaban casi todos los invitados presentes, todos los amigos de Gokú estaban ahí, tambien Mr. Satan y Mr. Boo. Milk recibio a Bulma ya que Vegueta se quedo recargado en un arbol y Trunks inmediatamente se fue con su super amigo Goten.  
  
-¡Hola Bulma!, llegaron a tiempo, en un momento iniciara la ceremonia  
  
-¡Hola Milk! Te ves estupenda, dime y ¿dónde esta Gokú?  
  
-Esta con Gohan, miralos acaso no se ven tiernos, bua!! No puedo creer que mi pequeño se vaya a casar, bua!!- Milk estaba bastante contenta y empezo a sollozar  
  
-Ohh, tranquila Milk, sabes que eso tenia que pasar algun día, ademas Videl es una buena chica, estoy segura que sera una muy buena esposa- Bulma le decia todo esto a Milk, mientras la abrazaba  
  
-Gracias Bulma, yo tambien creo que Videl sera una buena esposa.-  
  
En ese momento Bulma se desmayo.  
  
-Bu... Bulma, ¡Bulma! ¿qué pasa?, estas bien, Bulma respondeme, ¡ayúdenme con Bulma, parece que se desmayo!- Cuando escucharon esto, todos los invitados se acercaron para ver que habia pasado, el primero en acercarse fue Vegueta (podra ser orgulloso pero es SU Bulma), incluso se acercaron Gohan y Videl. Todos empezaron a hablarle para que despertara.  
  
-Sera mejor que la llevemos adentro de la casa, ahí podremos revisarla mejor- Dijo Gohan, dispuesto a cargarla, pero en ese momento, Bulma desperto  
  
-¿Que... que ... es lo que... pasa? ¿En donde estoy?- Bulma empezo a observar a todos los que estaban alrededor de ella  
  
-Dime Bulma, ¿te sientes bien?, te desmayaste- Gohan ayudo a Bulma a levantarse y poco a poco se fue abriendo el circulo que habian formado todos alrededor de ella  
  
-¡Ohh!! Gohan, siento mucho que esto haya pasado en tu boda, estoy bien, no te preocupes, me gustaria estar un momento sola para respirar un poco de aire-  
  
-Esta bien Bulma, pero no dudes en avisarnos si te sientes mal nuevamente, quiza deberias ver un medico-  
  
-¡Ehh!! Si, ¿verdad?, estare bien, muchas gracias a todos por preocuparse- Cuando Bulma dijo esto, todos empezaron a retirarse para tomar su lugar ya que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, exepto Vegueta y Milk  
  
-Bulma, dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que tienes?, no es la primera vez que te sientes mal, sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar- Vegueta aparto un poco a Bulma de donde estaban y le dijo esto un poco molesto  
  
-¡No exageres Vegueta! Gracias por preocuparte, pero en verdad estoy bien, sin embargo te prometo ver al medico mañana, ¿esta bien?-  
  
Vegueta se aparto un poco molesto, y no muy convencido. Bulma se acerco a Milk, y la aparto un poco del lugar disimulando.  
  
-Milk, necesito confesarte algo, pero prometeme que no le diras a nadie, ni siquiera a Gokú, no quiero arriesgarme a que Vegueta se entere por otra persona que no sea yo-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Bulma? Dime, tu sabes por que te desmayaste ¿verdad?, cuentame, te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie- Milk estaba dispuesta a escuchar a su amiga pero en ese momento empezo la ceremonia  
  
-Gracias, sera mejor que te lo diga depues de la ceremonia, ademas si te lo digo ahora podrían sospechar-  
  
Las dos mujeres se fueron al lugar de la ceremonia que ya habia dado comienzo. Cuando la ceremonia termino y empezo el festejo, Bulma y Milk buscaron un momento y un lugar para poder hablar tranquilas.  
  
-Bien Bulma, ahora puedes decirme que es lo que pasa- Milk, ofrecio una taza de café a Bulma quien estaba sentada.  
  
-Gracias Milk, tienes razon, yo se porque me desmaye; no te preocupes no es nada grave, de hecho es normal porque, estoy embarazada-  
  
-¿En verdad? Bueno pues ¡felicidades! Esa es una muy buena noticia, pero no te noto contenta, ¿hay algo mas verdad?  
  
-Si, la verdad estoy muy contenta, es lo mejor que me puede haber pasado, pero... no se como va reaccionar Vegueta, es decir, el no espera otro hijo, no se que vaya a pensar de esto  
  
-Pero Bulma, el es su padre y tiene todo el derecho a saberlo, ademas no podras ocultarlo por mucho tiempo; dime, ¿como se comporto cuando le dijiste de Trunks?  
  
-Eso es lo que me aterra, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de Trunks, lo unico que hizo fue darse media vuelta y despues no supe nada de él hasta un poco antes de la pelea con los androides, yo le enseñe a su hijo y tan solo hizo una pequeña mueca, al dia siguiente supe que él habia estado en la habitación de Trunks y le habia arrancado la cola, en realidad yo tuve que cuidar sola al niño hasta que cumplio los 3 años y el empezo a cercarse a él  
  
-Ya veo, pero tu me has dicho que él ha cambiado mucho ¿no es verdad?  
  
-Si, pero tengo miedo a que vuelva a comportarse asi cuando le diga, esta vez Trunks tambien saldria afectado  
  
-Sera mejor que le digas Bulma, tienes que hacerlo ;si algo sale mal, sabes que siempre tendras nuestro apoyo.  
  
En ese momento Gokú llego con Trunks y Goten.  
  
-Milk, ¿puedo quitarme este moño? Es muy molesto, asi no puedo moverme bien- Dijo Gokú, aflojándose el moño  
  
-Mamá, yo tambien quiero quitarme el-la, moño/corbata- Dijeron Goten y Trunks al mismo tiempo  
  
-Lo ves Bulma, yo tengo tres niños en lugar de dos, a veces pienso que Gohan es mas maduro que Gokú. ¡Gokú! Deberias estar avergonzado de poner el mal ejemplo a Goten y Trunks, pero esta bien puedes quitártela. Tu tambien puedes hacerlo Goten- Dijo Milk con gran decepción  
  
A Bulma le habia parecido bastante graciosa la situación -Trunks, puedes hacer lo mismo, no vayas tan lejos porque en un momento mas nos iremos, ¿esta bien?  
  
-¿Tan pronto Bulma?, y por cierto ¿dónde esta Vegueta? No lo he visto acercarse- Pregunto Gokú  
  
-Ahh, ya lo conoces Gokú, el no es muy social, seguramente debe andar por ahí. Ademas es por eso que me ire pronto, no quiero que se desespere y nos deje aquí a Trunks y a mi  
  
-Es verdad, como el día de la reunion en Kame House...- Le susurro Trunks a su mejor amigo  
  
-Entonces disfruten un poco mas de la fiesta, no deberían estar aquí tan alejadas de el centro de la fiesta- Despues de decir esto Gokú se alejo con Trunks y Goten, poco despues Bulma y Milk tambien se acercaron a la fiesta. Lo que Bulma no sabia es que Vegueta la habia seguido y habia escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Milk, cuando Gokú llego con Goten y Trunks, desaparecio su ki, para que no sintieran su presencia.  
  
-Asi que.. Bulma esta embarazada, bueno es lógico, despues de todo ella y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero eso quiere decir que voy a tener otro hijo...- Vegueta penso esto con un rostro bastante serio -Sera mejor que no le diga nada, esperare a que ella me lo diga y entonces le dire lo que pienso.  
  
Mucho antes de que terminara la celebración Bulma, Vegueta y Trunks se retiraron. Bulma y Trunks estaban rendidos asi que todos se fueron a sus habitaciones 


	6. capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6.-LA REACCION-  
Al otro día en Capsule Corp., Bulma y Vegueta acababan de despertar, ella estaba a punto de levantarse cuando...  
  
-Prometiste ir al medico para que te revisara, asi que vistete porque pienso acompañarte-Cuando termino de decir esto Vegueta ya estaba de pie y se empezaba a vestir  
  
-Pe..pero, ahh bueno, si yo te prometi que iriamos pero... bueno no es necesario que me acompañes, seguramente no es nada de importancia, he estado trabajando mucho y... no me he alimentado bien y...- El nerviosismo de Bulma era bastante notorio y Vegueta empezo a acercarse a ella con una cara de seriedad y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nada agradable  
  
-Asi que un bebé, no es nada de importancia¿no?, cuanto tiempo más ibas a ocultarlo, sabes que yo no soy un¡¡ ESTUPIDO!!- Vegueta estaba bastante molesto y Bulma muy asustada, ese grito hizo que se levantara de su cama, donde ya se encontraba sentada.  
  
- Ve.. Vegueta, yo.. yo no queria, yo te lo iba a.. decir pe.. pero, si no te lo dije fue porque sabia que reaccionarias asi, como lo estas haciendo, buaaaaa!!- Bulma no soporto mas y estallo en llanto llevándose las manos a la cara  
  
-Hmmp, de todas maneras no me interesa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese mocoso, yo me largo de aquí, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- Vegueta salio de la habitación dejando a Bulma sollozando, en el pasillo se encontro con Trunks, pero no le tomo importancia. El día que habia escuchado a Bulma hablar con Milk, ella lo habia lastimado con lo que habia dicho de él, pero su orgullo no iba a permitirlo y fue por eso que reacciono asi con Bulma. - Eres una tonta Bulma, pense que te habia demostrado que he cambiado, no puedo creer que me creas capaz de... Hmmp, ese niño me importa más de lo que piensas, ¿por qué este maldito orgullo hizo que te dijera lo contrario?...(penso)- Y asi se dirigio a la ventana mas cercana para salir volando a las montañas a donde siempre iba a entrenar.  
  
En la habitación, Bulma seguia sollozando, no podia creer que en tan solo unos segundos se hubiera acabado su felicidad y pensaba en que haria ahora, sola.. de nuevo sola, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho entrar a Trunks en su habitación  
  
-Mamá ¿puedo pasar?... ¿mamá?.. escuche gritos y supuse que estaban peleando de nuevo asi que vine a ver si... ¿mamá, porque estas llorando?, que fue lo que paso, esta vez fue grave ¿verdad? Vi a papá salir, y supongo que no regresara en un buen tiempo, ¿qué paso?- Trunks se acerco su madre tiernamente para que ella pudiera contarle lo que habia pasado, la ayudo a sentarse nuevamente en el borde de la cama y el tambien se sento  
  
-Trunks, hijito, cuanto has crecido mi amor, recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño beb.. buaaaaa!!  
  
-Mamá tranquilizate y por favor dime que es lo que pasa, empiezas a preocuparme, nunca habia visto que lloraras asi por una pelea con papá  
  
-Lo siento Trunks, mi intención no era preocuparte, sera mejor que te enteres de una vez. Hijo, yo.., bueno, vas a tener un nuevo hermanito.  
  
-¡En verdad!, eso es genial mamá, no entiendo cual es el problema- La noticia habia alegrado mucho a Trunks, pero al ver el silencio de su madre imagino lo que habia pasado -Se lo dijiste ¿cierto?, ¡no puedo creer que mi papá no este feliz!, jamas pense que él fuera tan egoísta...  
  
Bulma interrumpio - No debes juzgar a tu padre Trunks, en realidad yo no le dije nada, pensaba decirselos muy pronto a los dos pero no sabia como, no sabia como reaccionarian, hijo en realidad tenia miedo a que esto pasara buaaa!, no se como se entero, y ahora.. ahora por mi culpa no se que pasara, el bebé no tiene la culpa buaaaaa!!  
  
-No mamá, no te culpes, no debes estar triste podria hacerle daño al bebe, yo te voy a ayudar, ya veras que todo saldra bien. Una vez más tu orgullo te aleja de nosotros papá(penso)- Trunks empezo a darle animos a su mamá y la ayudo a levantarse haciendo que se dirigiera al baño para que tomara una ducha.  
  
TRES DIAS DESPUES EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ...  
  
-¡Milk!, tengo hambre ¿ya esta lista la comida?- Gokú se dirigia hacia la cocina con una mano en el estomago(los sayajin, siempre pensando en comida), pero en ese momento sono el telefono -¿Si?, ahh Hola! Trunks, que agradable saber de ti, dime como estan todos alla... ¿qué? ¿mi ayuda?... ¿Bulma?... no te preocupes aquí los esperamos... por nada  
  
-¿Quién era Gokú?- Milk estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando escucho que sono el telefono pero al ver que Gokú habia constestado decidio esperar  
  
-Uhhh!! Ah, era Trunks, me dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, algo paso con Bulma, la verdad no entendi muy bien, pero creo que tiene que ver algo con Vegueta y un bebe, vienen para aca- Dijo Gokú con seriedad pero pronto cambio esa cara por el tipico gesto que ya conocemos de el, su mano apoyada en su nuca y su boba sonrisa. -¿Ya esta la comida lista?  
  
-¡Gokú, no puedo creer que estes pensando en comida cuando tu amiga esta necesitando ayuda!, bien llama a Goten para empezar a comer... Bulma....(penso)  
  
HORAS DESPUES  
  
Se escucho el timbre de la ´puerta y Goten fue a abrirla, eran Bulma y Trunks, Bulma parecia bastante cansada y deprimida  
  
-Hola Bulma, hola Trunks, pasen por favor, mis papás estan esperándolos.... Mamá Bulma y Trunks ya llegaron... esperen un momento les traere algo de tomar- Goten dejo a los invitados en la sala y partio hacia la cocina  
  
-Bulma, dime, ¿qué paso? No te ves nada bien- Milk decidio romper el silencio que habitaba, mientras los invitados ya estaban sentados  
  
-Bueno, yo... él... ehhh Trunks podrias ir con Goten por favor, me gustaria conversar a solas con tu Tia Milk- Bulma no podia hablar con confianza, no queria que Trunks estuviera ahí, no podia dejar que se enterara de algunas cosas  
  
-Pero.... mamá, yo quiero estar contigo, no te dejare sola, yo...-  
  
-Por favor Trunks, te lo pido de favor, estare bien hijo, no debes preocuparte-  
  
-Esta bien, ayudare a Goten con las bebidas e iremos a su habitación.  
  
Despues de que Goten y Trunks subieron a la habitación, Bulma empezo a hablar  
  
-Dime Bulma, todo esto es porque ya le dijiste ¿verdad?- Milk apoyo su mano sobre la de su amiga, como en señal de apoyo  
  
-No Milk, en realidad yo no le dije nada, de hecho me preguntaba si quizas le habias dicho algo a alguien y asi el se haya podido enterar, no se como pero el ya sabia- Bulma agacho la cabeza y se llevo una mano a la frente  
  
-Bulma, te prometi que no le diria a nadie y eso fue lo que hice, ni siquiera Gokú lo sabe, quizas lo sospecho y tan solo lo confirmo despues-  
  
-¡Es cierto!, me gustaria saber de que hablan, aun no se porque estas tan triste Bulma, ¿acaso Vegueta te hizo algo?- Gokú tenia su carita de no entiendo, pero se encontraba ahí para ayudar a la que era su amiga desde la infancia  
  
-Siento haber dudado de ti Milk, es solo que esto me afecta mucho. Veras Gokú, algunos días antes de la boda de Gohan, me entere de que estoy embarazada, fue por eso que me desmaye ese día, y bueno yo no le habia dicho nada a Vegueta por que... temia que esto pasaria... buaa!!- Una vez mas Bulma no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas  
  
-Bulma, pero eso es algo genial, aun no entiendo que es lo que te tiene triste, cuando supe que tenia otro hijo senti mucha alegria y...- Gokú dejo de hablar cuando Milk le dio un pequeño pellizco en señal de que estaba hablando de mas, Bulma entonces empezo a explicarles lo que habia pasado esa mañana y tambien que desde entonces Vegueta no habia vuelto a su casa. -Ohh!! Yo lo siento mucho Bulma, yo no sabia que... pero no te preocupes intentare hablar con Vegueta- Entonces Gokú se levanto de su asiento y con una cara de seridad(mas bien de concentracion) empezo a voltear hacia todos lados lentamente  
  
-No Gokú, el no entendera, yo puedo...- Bulma no termino de decir lo que queria antes de que Gokú desapareciera con su teletransportacion.  
  
-No te preocupes Bulma, estoy segura de que mi Gokú hablara con él y lo hara entrar en razón, pero si no es asi... sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, y no solo el nuestro, recuerda que ahora tambien tienes a tu hijo, ya es todo un adolescente y entendera tus desiciones- Milk se levanto de su asiento bastante enojada y despues dio un golpe con su puño cerrado a la mesita de centro que tenian en la sala y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo -Pero vamos Bulma, levantate y animo, ya te dije que no estas sola.  
  
Con una gota de sudor Bulma respondio -Gra.. gracias Milk, tienes razon, Trunks y este bebe me necesitan, sera mejor que me vaya porque se acerca la hora de la cena y Trunks tendra bastante hambre, y yo tambien, ahora que estoy embarazada creo que me alimento como un sayajin- Bulma y Milk no pudieron aguantar mas la risa, a pesar del momento. -Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajajajaja  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajajajajjajajajajajajaja- Milk y Bulma tenian sus manos en el estomago y de sus ojos salian pequeñas lagrimas, fue tanto el ruido que hicieron que Trunks y Goten salieron de la habitación en donde se encontraban un poco alarmados  
  
-¿Qué.. que pasa aquí? Mamá, Tia Milk ¿estan bien?- Trunks era el mas asustado en esta situación, pero al darse cuenta que su madre y Milk tan solo reian aparecio un gran signo de interrogación en su cara, y tambien Goten tenia ese signo  
  
-Vamos Bulma, no se vayan aun, quédense a cenar, que les parece si esperamos a Gokú, asi podremos conversar otro momento, y Goten y Trunks podran jugar otro momento(Milk que todavía piensa que ellos son unos niños ^_^) ¿qué te parece mi idea?-  
  
-Esta bien, Milk, pero yo te ayudo a preparar la cena, y ¿qué prepararemos?- Bulma que ya se habia parado de su asiento desde el ataque de risa, se dirigia a la cocina.  
  
-Goten, ve por la cena hijo, recuerda que sea lo bastante grande porque tenemos invitados, Trunks puede ayudarte- Milk ordeno a Goten con su tipica pose de "mamá ordenando", manos en la cintura y cara seria  
  
-Oye Trunks, ¿una carrera de aquí al rio?-  
  
-No lo se Goten, no estoy de humor para esas niñerias- Trunks tenia el mismo carácter orgulloso su padre, y al igual tomo su pose, con los brazos cruzados y dando media espalda  
  
-Bien, si tienes tanto miedo a que te gane, te comprendo- Goten sabia perfectamente cuales eran las debilidades de su amigo  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo miedo de ti? Estas loco, solo por eso te demostrare que puedo ganarte por mucho, yo al contrario de ti, si he estado entrenando con mi papá... bien, yo cuento porque tu haces trampa, uno... dos.. y... tres- El par de amigos salieron sin dejar rastro internándose en el bosque.  
  
-Milk, acaso escuche bien, ¿dijo Goten que irian al rio?- Bulma volteo a ver a Milk un poco incrédula de lo que pasaba, (es normal si recordamos que Bulma vive en una ciudad donde tiene todas las comodidades)  
  
-Claro, acaso tu conoces otro lugar en donde haya peces, ya lo veras, traeran el mas grande que encuentren y sera suficiente, no te preocupes.- Milk hablaba bastante segura.  
  
-Bien, supongo (penso). Les agradezco mucho a ti y a Gokú por apoyarme, ya tiene bastante tiempo desde que se fue Gokú, me pregunto que habra pasado, seguramente le costara mucho trabajo hablar con Vegueta, es muy orgulloso y... Bueno eso no importa, sera mejor que empecemos a hacer la cena¿ no crees?  
  
-Eso es Bulma, ya no te preocupes mas, empecemos- Asi las dos mujeres se pusieron un delantal y empezaron a cortar verduras 


	7. Ultimo capitulo

CAPITULO 7.-LA PRINCESA-  
ALGUN TIEMPO ANTES EN LAS MONTAÑAS DONDE SE ENCONTRABA VEGUETA...  
  
Vegueta se encontraba en su refugio, cada vez que salia de la Corporación para entrenar se dirigia a ese lugar, pero no solo iba a entrenar ahí, tambien utilizaba ese lugar para meditar sobre algunas cosas, o cuando discutia con Bulma.. esta vez no era la excepción sin embargo este asunto era mas grave, habia herido a la persona que mas amaba y que por si fuera poco le iba a dar otro hijo, pero ella tambien lo habia herido a él con solo palabras. El no podia creer que él, el principe de los sayajin, un guerrero de su clase pudiera ser herido con unas estupidas palabras.  
  
Se encontraba en la punta de un risco, desde aquella mañana, inmóvil y con la mirada fija al horizonte, durante esos tres dias habian pasado muchas cosas por su mente, ideas extremas. Desde regresar y abrirle su corazon a Bulma, diciéndole todo lo que realmente pensaba(en pocas palabras disculparse) hasta, regresar a la corporación, robar una nave y seguir "su vida" en otro lugar, a final de cuentas sus esfuerzos por cambiar no habian servido de nada, la unica persona que le importaba aun pensaba que seguia siendo el mismo... pero él sabia que sin ella, sin ellos el ya no tendría una vida. Su mente s encontraba en un verdadero conflicto..  
  
-Maldita sea!!, Kakarotto ¿qué haces aquí?, largate de una buena vez- Vegueta aun seguia con la misma posición solo que cruzo sus brazos. Gokú no habia dicho nada aun pero es obvio que Vegueta sintio su ki desde mucho tiempo antes  
  
-Vamos Vegueta, solo quiero que me digas si en verdad no te interesa ese bebe- Gokú como siempre hablaba de una forma muy amistosa  
  
-Largate Kakarotto, eso es algo que a ti no te importa, veo que Bulma ya te fue con el chisme pero esto no es de tu incumbencia- Vegueta miro de reojo a Gokú pero aun no se movio de su pose inicial  
  
-Lo es si mi mejor amiga esta tan deprimida que Trunks la tuvo que llevar a mi casa para que se distrajera un poco, estoy seguro que ese bebe te interesa, lo se porque si no fuera asi, no le hubieras reclamado a ella el no habertelo dicho antes- (Mirenlo, si no es tan tonto como parece) Gokú se acerco sigilosamente a Vegueta y apoyo una mano sobre su espalda  
  
-Hmpp!- Vegueta volteo a ver a Gokú con una mirada de furia y quito su mano de su espalda -Yo no te necesito para resolver mis problemas, asi que largate si no quieres que te destruya ahora mismo. Si me interesa o no ese mocoso, no es asunto tuyo. Bulma no debio...  
  
-...Ella esta muy triste, y no fue su voluntad la que la llevo a mi casa, sino Trunks, tenia que desahogarse con alguien, -  
  
- ¿Ella esta bien?- Por fin Vegueta habia volteado a ver a Gokú  
  
-Si, ella esta bien, aunque se encuentra bastante triste, deberias hablar con ella Vegueta, decirle que es lo que realmente sientes, un bebe es una bendición de kamisama o de Rho Kaioshin, que se yo, pero se que tu tambien piensas lo mismo  
  
-No digas estupideces, tu como puedes saber lo que yo siento realmente. Ya te dije que dejes de estar fastidiando, a mi nadie me ordena lo que debo hacer o no, es mi vida, es mi mujer....  
  
-Si y ya te dije que es mi amiga, vamos Vegueta se que has cambiado y que esto no es indiferente para ti como lo hubiera sido en otros tiempos, no se que fue lo que te molesto pero estoy seguro que ese bebe si te importa- Gokú se acerca con una sorisa amigable pero es correspondido por Vegueta siendo levantado por el cuello de la polera que llevaba  
  
-Escuchame bien idiota, yo no he cambiado, no me importa lo que todos ustedes piensen. Bulma lo debe saber perfectamente, ella misma lo ha dicho, yo no he cambiado ¿entendiste?  
  
-Esta bien Vegueta lo que tu digas- Vegueta bajo a Gokú y le dio la espalda. Gokú tenia esa sonrisa boba y a pesar de lo que habia pasado aun no se retiraba -Sabes.. yo no creo que Bulma piense que no has cambiado, al contrario ella esta muy orgullosa, siempre nos cuenta que has cambiado mucho, aunque si lo dices por que ella no te dijo antes del bebe, seguramente tenia miedo- Gokú llevo su mano a la cabeza -Sabes a mi me paso lo mismo con Milk, cuando me dijo que tendríamos a Gohan, le costo mucho trabajo decirme por que no sabia como reaccionaria...  
  
-A mi no me interesa saber sobre tu estupida vida, no me compares contigo porque no somos iguales Kakarotto. Yo escuche perfectamente cuando Bulma hablaba con tu mujer en la boda de tu hijo, Bulma le dijo a tu mujer que no queria decirme sobre ese mocoso porque.... hmpp!! Yo no tengo porque estarte contando esas cosas a ti  
  
-Pero lo estas haciendo, porque necesitas hablar con alguien. Tienes razon en que Bulma estaba hablando con Milk, ellas me contaron todo, pero debes entenderla, ella sabe muy bien que has cambiado es solo que no sabia como reaccionarias, por que seguramente fue algo que no planearon. Yo tampoco planee lo de Goten, y al igual Milk tampoco sabia cual seria mi reaccion...  
  
Una vez mas Vegueta dio media vuelta hacia Gokú -Ya te dije que no compares tu vida con la mia!!!! Tu no entiendes nada de lo que pasa, dejame ya de una buena vez, que yo resolvere este problema y no necesito de la ayuda de nadie, si no te vas en este instante acabare contigo- Vegueta empezo a aumentar su ki y a juntar un poco de energia en una de sus manos  
  
-E.. esta bien Vegueta, yo ya me voy pero te pido por favor que no abandones a Bulma y a Trunks en esto, ella te ama demasiado y no quiere volver a pasar por esto sola- Gokú desaparecio con su tecnica de la teletransportacion  
  
-Y yo la amo a ella(penso). Demonios!! Odio tener que admitir que Kakarotto a veces sirve para algo, por lo menos me aclaro algunas cosas. Gracias (penso)- Vegueta se quedo pensando unos momentos en el mismo lugar pero de repente aumento su ki y salio volando de ahí. -Es hora de ir a casa-  
  
EN LA CASA DE LOS SON...  
  
-Te dije que traerían uno grande Bulma, con tu ayuda terminamos mas rapido y en unos segundos estara la cena- Milk hablaba con Bulma en la cocina. Trunks y Goten ya habian regresado hacia un buen rato trayendo consigo un enorme pez y ahora se encontraban en el cuarto de Goten esperando a que la cena estuviera lista. En eso llego Gokú  
  
-Mmmmm... que rico!!, ¿qué es eso que huele tan delicioso Milk?- Gokú grito desde donde se encontraba, y se dirigio a la cocina pensando ya en comer eso que olia tan bien.  
  
-Que bien Gokú, ya regresaste, te estabamos esperando para cenar, llama a Goten y que te ayude a poner la mesa- Milk tambien gritaba desde la cocina, pero Gokú ya estaba ahí  
  
-Bulma! ¿Aun sigues aquí?- Gokú estaba admirado de que sus invitados siguieran ahí, penso que para ese entonces ya estarian en su casa  
  
-Bueno Gokú, no sabia que te molestara, pero si quieres me voy- Bulma estaba siendo sarcástica  
  
-Jejeje, no, lo siento, es solo que pense que ya no estarian aquí, me da mucho gusto que se queden a cenar con nosotros, ademas asi podre contarte lo que habla con Vegueta-  
  
-¿En verdad pudiste hablar con el?, pe..pero si él es muy orgullo..- Ahora la sorprendida era Bulma  
  
-..., si lo se. Bueno digamos que si hablamos, pero luego les cuento, primero cenemos porque me estoy muriendo de hambre- Gokú se llevo las manos al estomago y enormes gotas aparecieron al lado de Milk y Bulma  
  
Goten y Trunks salieron de nuevo de la habitación para cenar, el ambiente estuvo muy relajado y alegre durante la cena pero despues los chicos tuvieron que volver a la habitación porque Gokú empezo a explicarle todo lo que habia pasado a Bulma, entonces ella entendio porque Vegueta habia reaccionado asi; ella lo conocia mejor que nadie y sabia muy bien que últimamente le habia tratado de demostrar que podia confiar en él, porque sabia que él ya habia cambiado. Entendio que lo que habia platicado con Milk hirio el orgullo de Vegueta pero él prefirió actuar con el orgullo que le quedaba y herir de la misma forma a Bulma. Apenas Gokú termino de contarle agradecio a la pareja por su hospitalidad y se retiro junto con Trunks, ahora tenia que resolver ese problema, pero según ella lo haria al siguiente dia a primera hora porque ya era bastante tarde para hacerlo.  
  
EN LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA...  
  
Bulma Y Trunks llegaron en su aerocoche, era bastante tarde asi que decidieron irse a dormir, lo que Bulma no sabia es que alguien mas ya habia llegado y la estaba esperando en su habitación.  
  
-Me pregunto si Bulma se habra quedado en la casa de Kakarotto, ya es bastante tarde y aun no llega. Lo bueno es que esta con Trunks- Vegueta se encontraba en el balcon de su habitación, es decir de la habitación de los dos. Fue entonces cuando vio llegar a Bulma y a Trunks y entro de nuevo a la habitación  
  
Bulma yTrunks, como habia dicho se dirijieron a sus habitaciones  
  
-Estoy bastante cansada, sera mejor que me duerma ahora porque mañana tengo mucho que hacer- Al decir esto por fin Bulma entro en su habitación  
  
-Me gustaria saber que haces fuera de la casa a estas horas de la noche, deberias cuidarte, no queremos que le pase nada al niño ¿o si?- La silueta de Vegueta aparecio ante Bulma, él se encontraba protegido bajo una sombra, pero al darle la luz por fin Bulma pudo ver que en realidad era él y que no era su imaginación  
  
-Ve..Vegueta, ¿eres tu?- Bulma estaba muy confundida, sentia alegria pero no entendia porque él le habia dicho eso, de pronto recordo lo que esa mañana habian discutido y la furia pudo más -Pense que no te interesaba en lo mas minimo mi bebe, asi que no deberias preocuparte porque Trunks me cuida muy bien- Uuupps, una vez mas hablo la furia y no la razon, cuando ella termino de decir esto se arrepintió, y penso que él tambien empezaria a agredirla, habia arruinado todo, pero muy al contrario el seguia bastante tranquilo  
  
-Es su deber, Trunks debe cuidarte cuando yo no este en casa. Y él (señalando el vientre de Bulma) tambien lo hara, de eso me encargo yo- Vegueta se fue acercando poco a poco a Bulma.  
  
Bulma aun seguia sorprendida pero arreglando el error que habia cometido, empezo a hablar dulcemente olvidando que algo malo hubiera pasado dias antes. -Bien, estoy segura de que lo haras, por que tu eres Vegueta, MI Vegueta, Mi principe, y porque yo confio en ti.- Bulma beso a Vegueta tiernamente, quien ya se encontraba frente a ella porque iba a hacer lo mismo, pero ella se le adelanto.  
  
Y bueno no se si han escuchado que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de una relación, asi que imagínense lo que paso esa noche. Despues de esa noche las cosas en la corporación estuvieron normales; ya saben una que otra pequeña pelea pero nada fuera de lo comun y que no se pudiera arreglar.  
  
Los meses pasaron, Bulma se veia bastante bonita embarazada, Vegueta antes no habia tenido la oportunidad de verla asi, porque cuando estuvo embarazada de Trunks, el fue a otro planeta a entrenar para convertirse en super sayajin. Lamentablemente esta vez fue victima de los mareos y ascos, mientras Trunks fue victima de cumplir todos los antojos raros que tenia su mamá, a todas horas del día y de la noche; aunque a veces cuando él estaba en la escuela, Vegueta tenia que suplirlo de muy mala gana.  
  
Y por fin llego el día  
  
Bulma se encontraba viendo la televisión, cuando de pronto los dolores empezaron, Trunks estaba en la escuela asi que el unico que estaba ahí era Vegueta, pero ¿en donde creen que estaba?, claro, en su capsula de entrenamiento.  
  
-Ayyyyyyy!! Veguetaaaaa!!! Ayudameeee!! Ayyyyy!!, maldita sea, ¿dónde esta este hombre? Ayyy!! Por favor ayúdame!!!- Bulma se paro del sillon en donde estaba con trabajo y se agarro el vientre, como pudo saco de su estuche de capsulas una maleta que tenia lista para cuando llegara el momento, y siguió llamando a Vegueta.  
  
En la capsula de entrenamiento Vegueta pudo escuchar los gritos de Bulma. -Es Bulma, seguramente ese niño ya va a nacer- Rapidamente llego a donde ella se encontraba, la cargo y emprendio el vuelo.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- Vegueta que ya iba en pleno vuelo solo volteo a ver a Bulma y por su cara se dio cuenta que no le responderia, mas bien gritaria  
  
-Ayyyyyy!!! ¡¡¡¡¿Tu que crees?!!, por favor no vayas tan lento, apresúrate!!-  
  
Vegueta sabia muy bien que si iba mas rapido, Bulma no aguantaria la presion, asi que no hizo caso y siguió a la misma velocidad, despues de poco tiempo llegaron al hospital, donde despues de ver que Vegueta habia llegado volando y quedar sorprendidos, llevaron a Bulma a la sala de partos, y a un Vegueta nervioso, rondando de aquí para alla. El no sabia que hacer, y a pesar de su orgullo llamo a Trunks a su movil, y este a su vez s encargo de hablarle a todos los demas para darles la buena noticia.  
  
Una enfermera le dio ropa a Vegueta para que entrara con Bulma  
  
-Oiga, mujer, ¿para que es esta ropa?, la que va a tener el niño es mi esposa, no yo- Vegueta con su tipico mal humor  
  
La enfermera indignada, solo contesto -Deberia cambiarse ya, su esposa quiere que usted este ahí. Vaya pueden embarazarlas pero no las acompañan en el parto-  
  
-Hmppp!!, maldita mujer.- Apenas Vegueta se cambio por inercia, la enfermera lo jalo para que entrara a la sala de partos sin que el pudiera hacer nada -¿Qué le sucede?. ¿acaso esta loca?, no puede tratarme asi, no sabe con quien se esta metiendo- Vegueta pudo haberla matado, de no ser porque vio a Bulma frente a él, en plena labor de parto e inmediatamente fue a su lado.  
  
-A ver Sr. Arrogancia, agarre la mano de su esposa por favor, necesita saber que ud. La apoya.- La enfermera que sostenia la mano de Bulma en ese momento y que habia escuchado la discusión que Vegueta habia tenido con la otra enfermera, le paso la mano de Bulma a él, quien sintio un fuerte apretón(cosa rara si se ponen a pensar que tan fuerte es él)  
  
-Vamos Sra. Briefs, es el ultimo esfuerzo, puje de nuevo y usted Sr. Tomele la mano lo mas fuerte que pueda- El medico estaba a punto de recibir al bebe  
  
-Ahhhhhhhh!!!!, Mmmmmmhhh!! Ya no puedo maaaaas!!- Bulma Hizo lo que le pidio el medico y tuvo que agarrarse de alguien y advinen a quien le tronaron los huess de la mano  
  
-¡¡¿Que demonios?!!, no pense que tuvieras tanta fuerza Bulma- Mientras Vegueta se sobaba la mano, se escucho el llorar de un bebe  
  
-Muy bien Sra. Briefs, lo hizo muy bien, es una preciosa niña, ¿quiere verla?- Una de las enfermeras acerco a la pequeña con sus padres, Vegueta estaba un poco impresionado, nunca antes habia visto un parto y ademas su hijo, en realidad era hija  
  
-Mi.. mira Vegueta, ¿acaso no es hermosa?- Bulma cargo a su pequeña  
  
-" "-Vegueta aun seguia muy sorprendido  
  
-Jajajaja, creo que como buena sayajin debe tener hambre, porque esta llorando, verdad hermosa(dirigigendose a la bebe)- Bulma descubrio su seno y la empezo a amamantar -Vaya, en verdad se parece mucho a ti, tiene modales para comer-  
  
-Eso es porque es una princesa, una princesa Sayajin- Vegueta dijo esto con el mayor orgullo que puede tener un padre de un hijo  
  
En pocos dias Bulma pudo salir del hospital, pero cuando estuvo dentro tanto ella como su pequeña recibieron la visita de sus amigos. Ellos estaban muy sorprendidos de que el nuevo hijo de Vegueta fuera HIJA, y que su padre estuviera tan orgulloso. Durante los siguientes meses, la niña demostro ser bastante inteligente pero muy muy orgullosa (a pesar de ser tan solo un bebe). Como todos sabemos, esta niña arranco el corazon de Vegueta y llego a ser su consentida "Princesa"  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi primer Fanfic, se que seguramente tendra muchas cosas que no les gusten, pero lo trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, jamas pense que me tardaria tanto tiempo y que fuera tan difícil hacer uno. Un sincero reconocimiento a los que han escrito algun Fanfic sobre todo si es de Dragon Ball (Z, GT, etc.) 


End file.
